The term nitrile rubber, also referred to as “NBR” for short, refers to rubbers which are copolymers or terpolymers of at least one α,β-unsaturated nitrile, at least one conjugated diene and, if desired, one or more further copolymerizable monomers.
Hydrogenated nitrile rubber, also referred to as “HNBR” for short, is produced by hydrogenation of nitrile rubber. Accordingly, the C═C double bonds of the copolymerized diene units have been completely or partly hydrogenated in HNBR. The degree of hydrogenation of the copolymerized diene units is usually in the range from 50 to 100%.
Hydrogenated nitrile rubber is a specialty rubber which has very good heat resistance, an excellent resistance to ozone and chemicals and also an excellent oil resistance.
The abovementioned physical and chemical properties of HNBR are associated with very good mechanical properties, in particular a high abrasion resistance. For this reason, HNBR has found wide use in a variety of applications. HNBR is used, for example, for seals, hoses, belts and clamping elements in the automobile sector, also for stators, oil well seals and valve seals in the field of oil extraction and also for numerous parts in the aircraft industry, the electronics industry, mechanical engineering and shipbuilding.
Commercially available HNBR grades usually have a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) in the range from 55 to 105, which corresponds to a weight average molecular weight Mw (method of determination: gel permeation chromatography (GPC) against polystyrene equivalents) in the range from about 200 000 to 500 000. The polydispersity index PDI (PDI=Mw/Mn, where Mw is the weight average molecular weight and Mn is the number average molecular weight), which gives information about the width of the molecular weight distribution, measured here is frequently 3 or above. The residual double bond content is usually in the range from 1 to 18% (determined by IR spectroscopy).
The processability of HNBR is subject to severe restrictions as a result of the relatively high Mooney viscosity. For many applications, it would be desirable to have an HNBR grade which has a lower molecular weight and thus a lower Mooney viscosity. This would decisively improve the processability.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to shorten the chain length of HNBR by degradation. For example, the molecular weight can be decreased by thermomechanical treatment (mastication), e.g. on a roll mill or in a screw apparatus (EP-A-0 419 952). However, this thermomechanical degradation has the disadvantage that functional groups such as hydroxyl, keto, carboxyl and ester groups, are incorporated into the molecule as a result of partial oxidation and, in addition, the microstructure of the polymer is substantially altered.
The preparation of HNBR having low molar masses corresponding to a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) in the range below 55 or a number average molecular weight of about Mn<200 000 g/mol was for a long time not possible by means of established production processes since, firstly, a steep increase in the Mooney viscosity occurs in the hydrogenation of NBR and, secondly, the molar mass of the NBR feedstock used for the hydrogenation cannot be reduced at will since otherwise the work-up can no longer be carried out in the industrial plants available because the product is too sticky. The lowest Mooney viscosity of an NBR feedstock which can be processed without difficulties in an established industrial plant is about 30 Mooney units (ML 1+4 at 100° C.). The Mooney viscosity of the hydrogenated nitrile rubber obtained using such an NBR feedstock is in the order of 55 Mooney units (ML 1+4 at 100° C.).
In the more recent prior art, this problem is solved by reducing the molecular weight of the nitrile rubber prior to hydrogenation by degradation to a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) of less than 30 Mooney units or a number average molecular weight of Mn<70 000 g/mol. The decrease in the molecular weight is achieved here by metathesis in which low molecular weight 1-olefins are usually added. The metathesis reaction is advantageously carried out in the same solvent as the hydrogenation reaction (in situ) so that the degraded NBR feedstock does not have to be isolated from the solvent after the degradation reaction is complete before it is subjected to the subsequent hydrogenation. Metathesis catalysts which have a tolerance towards polar groups, in particular towards nitrile groups, are used for catalysing the metathetic degradation reaction.
WO-A-02/100905 and WO-A-02/100941 describe a process which comprises degradation of nitrile rubber starting polymers by olefin metathesis and subsequent hydrogenation. Here, a nitrile rubber is reacted in a first step in the presence of a coolefin and a specific catalyst based on osmium, ruthenium, molybdenum or tungsten complexes and hydrogenated in a second step. Hydrogenated nitrile rubbers having a weight average molecular weight (Mw) in the range from 30 000 to 250 000, a Mooney viscosity (ML 1+4 at 100° C.) in the range from 3 to 50 and a polydispersity index PDI of less than 2.5 can be obtained by this route according to WO-A-02/100941.
Metathesis catalysts are known, inter alia, from WO-A-96/04289 and WO-A-97/06185. They have the following in-principle structure:
where M is osmium or ruthenium, R and R1 are organic radicals having a wide range of structural variation, X and X1 are anionic ligands and L and L1 are uncharged electron donors. The customary term “anionic ligands” is used in the literature regarding such metathesis catalysts to describe ligands which are always negatively charged with a closed electron shell when regarded separately from the metal centre.
Such catalysts are suitable for ring-closing metatheses (RCM), cross-metatheses (CM) and ring-opening metatheses (ROMP). However, the catalysts mentioned are not necessarily suitable for carrying out the degradation of nitrile rubber.
The metathesis of nitrile rubber can be successfully carried out using some catalysts from the group of “Grubbs (I) catalysts”. A suitable catalyst is, for example, a ruthenium catalyst having particular substitution patterns, e.g. the catalyst bis(tricyclohexylphosphine)benzylideneruthenium dichloride shown below.

After metathesis and hydrogenation, the nitrile rubbers have a lower molecular weight and also a narrower molecular weight distribution than the hydrogenated nitrile rubbers which have hitherto been able to be prepared according to the prior art.
However, the amounts of Grubbs (I) catalyst employed for carrying out the metathesis are large. In the experiments in WO-A-03/002613, they are, for example, 307 ppm and 61 ppm of Ru based on the nitrile rubber used. The reaction times necessary are also long and the molecular weights after the degradation are still relatively high (see Example 3 of WO-A-03/002613, in which Mw=180 000 g/mol and Mn=71 000 g/mol).
US 2004/0127647 A1 describes blends based on low molecular weight HNBR rubbers having a bimodal or multimodal molecular weight distribution and also vulcanisates of these rubbers. To carry out the metathesis, 0.5 phr of Grubbs I catalyst, corresponding to 614 ppm of ruthenium based on the nitrile rubber used, is used according to the examples.
Furthermore, WO-A-00/71554 discloses a group of catalysts which are known in the technical field as “Grubbs (II) catalysts”.
If such a “Grubbs (II) catalyst”, e.g. 1,3-bis(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-2-imidazolidenylidene)(tricyclohexylphosphine)ruthenium(phenylmethylene)dichloride, is used for the NBR metathesis, this also succeeds without use of a coolefin (US-A-2004/0132891). After the subsequent hydrogenation, which is preferably carried out in situ, the hydrogenated nitrile rubber has lower molecular weights and a narrower molecular weight distribution (PDI) than when using catalysts of the Grubbs (I) type. In terms of the molecular weight and the molecular weight distribution, the metathetic degradation thus proceeds more efficiently when using catalysts of the Grubbs II type than when using catalysts of the Grubbs I type. However, the amounts of ruthenium necessary for this efficient metathetic degradation are still relatively high. Long reaction times are also still required for carrying out the metathesis using the Grubbs II catalyst.

In all the abovementioned processes for the metathetic degradation of nitrile rubber, relatively large amounts of catalyst have to be used and long reaction times are required in order to produce the desired low molecular weight nitrile rubbers.